


Letting go

by Laura_Vitale50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50
Summary: Steve learns that letting go can be immensely pleasurable and that what comes after that could be one of the best things in his life.Just a bit of smut that came to my mind, my summary sucks but hopefully the story doesn't XD.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> Hi there! This is the first explicit fanfic I've ever written. I don't know how I came up with this but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think with a comment, if you want!
> 
> A HUGE shoutout to the amazing lizlybear who edited this little fic and made it so much better than it was before! I can't thank her enough for giving me the confidence I needed to post this. Thank you babe!  
> If you haven't read her stories, check them out because you're losing out on some of the best love-filled smut of this fandom!

Walking around slowly, his fingers reaching out to touch the displayed toys, Danny hums appreciatively. 

Steve finally exhales, registering the positive reaction of his partner. 

“I must say, babe, I didn’t expect this from you” Danny says, blue, steely eyes locked on the tall man's blushing face. Danny smirks confidently, cocky.

“I wasn’t into it.” He replies in a hushed tone. The _"until you came along"_ that follows is barely audible.

“Mhhh… interesting. All this?” he says gesturing toward the barely lit room, full of ropes, dildoes, vibrators, plugs, gags and a leather harness and collar. There’s also a whip, a cane, various paddles and a couple of different handcuffs. In the middle of the room there’s a sturdy bed frame with a soft-looking carpet right in front of it. “It’s a lot. I would’ve guessed you collected these over the last few years, at least.”

“N-no, it’s all for you. I-I made this for you a-and me, Danno” Steve stammers out, with his eyes on the ground. 

“ _Sir_ ” Danny corrects sharply.

Steve draws a startled breath, a shiver running down his spine, before he nods. “Sir” he repeats.

Danny nods, satisfied “So… you want to play.” he muses out loud, and Steve nods. “Okay. There’s some rules you have to learn and respect at all times. First, you’ll always call me 'Sir' when in this room. Second, you always answer verbally, to any question I ask, unless told otherwise or gagged. Three, you will not disobey any of my instructions or orders. If you really don’t want to do something you can always use a safeword and I’ll stop. That way we can talk about why you hesitated and decide if we should push the issue or forget about it. Understood?”

Steve nods firmly, then remembers the second rule and speaks up “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Failure to respect these rules will result in punishment. I’ll only expect you to submit in this room. Anywhere else, in the house or out, we’re partners, equals and lovers.”

“Okay, Danny.” Steve murmurs.

“Perfect. Now, do you have a safeword in mind?"

Steve nods.

"Words babe, I need words." 

Flushing Steve is quick to answer "Camaro." 

Danny raises an eyebrow but accepts it, "Camaro it is, now strip.” He commands with a smirk.

Steve quickly complies and loses his clothes, throwing them on the ground.

“No, no, no. Pick those up, neatly fold ‘em and put them on the bed.”

“Yes Sir” and Steve does as he's told, then awkwardly shuffles on his feet while Danny circles him, studying every inch of the tall man’s body.

“Go, kneel on the carpet and put your hands behind your back, fingers intertwined. Do not speak unless you want to use your safeword." Steve nods and complies easily.

“Since you’re new to this, I’m going to start you off easy.”

“Don’t” Steve croaks out.

“DO. NOT. SPEAK.” Danny snaps, tone harsh and unforgiving. 

A moment later, he amends “Very well, I can do hard. But remember, you asked for it.” He circles around before he smacks Steve’s ass, hard. “Now, be a good boy for me. Eyes on the carpet.” He turns and Steve has to fight the urge to follow his movements.  
  


He listens as Danny starts rummaging in the drawers. A few minutes later he hears Danny move toward the bed, Steve startles slightly as the chair scrapes over the floor and he shivers in anticipation.

“Shuffle back a little and lean forward, hands on the bed.” Steve complies and Danny moves in front of Steve, dumping the things he has in his hands on the bed and rearranging them neatly. There’s a tube of lube, a dildo, a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. “I’m going to handcuff you to the bed. You may lean on the frame to relax your core a bit. Are you okay with everything I picked?” Steve stays silent “You may answer.” 

“No blindfold” Steve croaks, raising his head to look at Danny.

“Okay, babe. This time I’ll leave it off. Now, back in position.” When Steve complies, the blond man reaches for his wrists and handcuffs him. Danny takes the lube and sits on the chair he left beside Steve. He’s still fully dressed and his hard on is tenting the front of his tailored pants, but he seems in no hurry. Steve, however, is slowly getting desperate, the tension almost killing him. That’s why, when the first hard slap lands on his right cheek, he jumps in surprise, grunting at the sting.

“Nice. You’ve got such a great ass. It’s a shame that you hide it under those cargo pants.” Danny says, massaging Steve’s ass and squeezing it.  
He smacks him some more, alternating between the cheeks. Countless slaps later, Danny’s hand burns and Steve’s ass is on fire. Danny spreads Steve’s globes, stroking the furled hole. He must feel the shiver that runs through his body and Steve moans into the sheets at the very idea of Danny playing him like this, drawing out these reactions.  
  
”I want to edge you, babe, make you lose control until you beg me to let you come. It will be _so_ good.” Danny tells him, still stroking the now slowly relaxing sphincter. Steve can see Danny palming himself through the pants and he moans at that image and at the quickening breath of his master. “You can speak now, babe, let me hear you.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

“Do you like what I’m doing? Mmm?”

“I love it, Sir.” Steve says hoarsely, moaning when Danny pushes his dry thumb against the opening. Danny chuckles and presses in just a bit more, before pulling out, letting out a delighted chuckle when he hears Steve’s groan. He slaps Steve’s ass again, making the heat flare up, before picking up the cold lube and dousing it on the burning skin. Steve shivers and moans, panting from the excitement.

Steve feels Danny’s slick thumb slip over his hole, once before he pushes it in with one hard thrust. His head snaps up at the sudden force before lolling back down while he moans at every little movement of Danny’s finger.  
“Jesus, babe, you’re so tight for me. Beautiful.” He hums, and Steve watches as he reaches down and unfastens his trousers, sighing in relief as he frees his cock.

Steve can feel his eyes widen, Danny’s cock is HUGE. It must be at least 8” pointing up Danny’s navel but curving a bit towards the right and _fuck_ it’s thick. Steve has to concentrate to avoid drooling over the perfect, weeping, cock that he hopes will soon pound his ass. Or mouth, he’s not picky but he is dying to get a taste of it.  
  


Meanwhile Danny has been observing him, smirking knowingly when Steve almost unconsciously clenches around his finger. Danny pulls his thumb out and calmly lubes his pointer and middle finger before pushing them both in, slowly. Angling his fingers, he starts stroking his lover’s prostate, laughing when Steve jolts and moans at having the sensitive gland touched for the first time.

“I-I’m close, S-sir” Steve moans out. 

“How close, Steven?” Danny asks while he viciously pushes against the gland.

“R-really close, I-I’m about to c-come” Steve manages to get out from between his gritted teeth.

“Good. Let me hear you boy.” Danny smiles as he begins thrusting harder and faster into Steve.

Just as Steve’s moans intensify even more and his hole starts to clench around Danny’s fingers, the blond man stills. He stays completely immobile and when Steve tries to push back onto his fingers he pulls out. This time Steve feels Danny shivering at the wrecked groan that escapes his raw throat. Danny is gently caressing the tall man’s back while he’s quietly whimpering from the stimulation.

“Shhhh, calm down babe. You’re doing good, _so good for me_.”

Steve takes a couple of deep breaths, regaining some of his control. “Thank you, Sir. That was amazing”  
  


“Oh, Steve, we are nowhere near finished” Danny tells him, voice low and hoarse. Steve shivers again. “I wasn’t joking when I said you would beg me to let you come. I'm wondering if you've ever been rimmed?”

Steve shakes his head “N-no, Sir.”

“You’re gonna like it” Danny kneels behind Steve, grabbing his calves and spreading his long legs roughly. He then grabs an asscheek in each hand and parts them, admiring the loosened pink hole before leaning in and softly kissing the rim, flicking his tongue out, almost curiously. When he suddenly delves in deep, Steve actually yelps out loud. Steve is gasping for breath, his moans becoming louder, muscles tightening and legs fighting Danny’s knees that keep them open. The blond man eats him out with gusto, using one of his fingers to tease Steve’s balls.  
Steve is bucking wildly and Danny is trying to keep him still. After a second he stops and Steve looks back to see Danny looking back at him.

“This won’t do, Steve. Stay still or get punished.”

“I-I’ll try Sir. S-sorry Sir, it f-feels amazing.” He pants out.

Danny chuckles. “You’re forgiven, boy. This time.” He bends down again and resumes the rimming, occasionally spanking Steve’s ass or upper thighs.  
Danny's weeping cock brushes against Steve's calf and demands to be buried inside the perfect ass he's been teasing, so he draws back. “I think you are ready for my cock now” Steve knows better than to respond and for once he waits patiently. There’s a slick noise behind him “You better be, ‘cause I’m ready for you. Are you, Steven?”

“Yes Sir, so ready. I want it, please.” Steve begs, red faced and panting.

Danny groans “God, you’re killing me, babe.” Steve shudders as he feels cold lube dripping over his hole.  
  


Danny fists Steve’s short hair and pulls his head back before lining up and thrusting in with a quick, hard jab. Steve moans and Danny bends over his back, pressing open mouthed kisses on his upper back. Danny thrusts hard at a punishing rhythm, his right arm around Steve’s waists, left hand still gripping his hair. The only sounds heard are loud moans and grunts and, no matter how much he wishes this could last forever, Steve knows he’s not going to last long. 

“You don’t come until I do. You understand?” Danny snaps, as if he read Steve’s mind.

“Yes, Sir” is the breathy answer Steve manages to get out.

“Almost there babe” Dany grunts “Yes, yes, Steve! Oh fuuuuuuck!” he swiftly pulls out and grips himself, painting Steve’s back with long ropes of cum.  
When he’s done, Danny leans heavily on Steve, completely out of breath. 

Steve sighs, he’s still hard and unsatisfied and Danny’s weight is pushing him down, giving him just the wrong amount of friction. “ _Please_ , Sir, please. I need to come” he whimpers.

“Hold on, babe, almost there.” Danny soothes. He gets the keys of the cuffs from the floor and frees Steve’s hands, guiding his strung out body to lay on the carpet.  
Steve’s long cock is an angry red and impossibly hard and Steve just knows this is going to be one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. Danny grips the shaft and, as soon as he starts jacking him, Steve comes with a drawn out moan, cum spurting out of his cock and hitting his chest up to his nipples. Afterwards, they lay there, panting, caressing each other’s sated, limp bodies.

“That was amazing”

“Yes, it was.” 

Smiling Steve cuddles up to his lover who shifts to make room, fitting them together perfectly.


End file.
